Mawar Hitam
by yheny lusiana
Summary: Dialah jiwaku, separuh nafasku, pujaan hatiku yang kini telah tenang, tertidur dalam damai. HUNKAI


**Title: Mawar Hitam**

**By : yhenylusiana**

**Cast : Kim Jong In**

** Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclamer: para cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM, dan Orang Tua mereka**

**Summary : Dialah jiwaku, separuh nafasku, pujaan hatiku yang kini telah tenang, tertidur dalam damai.**

**Ini fanfiction pertamaku, maaf jika ada salah kata, garing, gaje, OOC dll. Saya baru belajar membuat fanfiction. **

**Cerita ini All Kim Jong In POV**

Mawar Hitam

All Kim Jong In POV

Hujan terus mengguyur kota menyebabkan aktivitas orang-orang sedikit terganggu. Petir menyertai hujan yang tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Gemerlap kota tak nampak lagi, tergantikan oleh pagi. Ku pandangi sekeliling melalui beranda rumahku yang lumayan tinggi daripada rumah yamg lain. Suasana pagi ini menemaniku yang sedikit berantakan. Ku tatap kosong pemandangan luar. Tak peduli dengan rambutku yang acak-acakan tak beraturan, kantung mata yang besar menghiasi wajahku pagi ini. Kamar yang berantakan tak ku hiraukan. Setelah lama ku berada dalam lamunan panjangku, aku beranjak mandi membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa lengket ini.

Ku buat kopi cappuccino kesukaanku dengan cream yang berlebihan. Kembali kudatangi berandaku yang teduh walau hujan masih mengguyur kota. Ku sruput kopi buatanku ditemani novel misteri "Sehidup Semati". Aneh rasanya meminum kopi kesukaanku yang terasa berbeda dimulut. Pahit,hambar, rasa yang tak pernah aku inginkan. Mungkin rasa itu sesuai dengan perasaanku saat ini. Setelah berapa lama, ku beranjak dari beranda menuju tempat tidur king sizeku. Keras, tak nyaman yang kurasa ketika berbaring. Padahal tempat tidurku merupakan tempat ternyaman di dunia, menjelajah mimpi indahku. Yah, aku tau ini tak seperti biasanya.

Kutatap sekeliling kamarku, aku tersenyum miris melihat mawar hitam yang diletakkan di gelas minum di atas meja belajarku. Ku hampiri mawar hitam itu, sedih bila mengingat tentang bunga itu. Ku palingkan pandangan ke arah bingkai foto yang berdiri tegak di samping mawar hitam itu. Tak terasa butiran kristal sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari mataku. Kenangan itu membuat jantungku seperti tertusuk ratusan tombak tajam. Kantung mataku kini bertambah hitam saja. Semalaman tak tidur hanya menatap kosong gemerlap kota.

Hujan masih setia mengiringi pagi ini. Ku pakai pakaian serba hitam. Jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja hitam serta selendang hitam mengalung di leherku. Tak lupa membawa satu buket mawar putih bersih yang tercium sangat wangi.

Ku tatap sekeliling, kosong itulah yang kurasa. Ku telusuri jalan setapak yang masih diguyur hujan deras. Tak peduli hujan jatuh membasahiku, tanpa mengenakan payung untuk menghindari hujan. Biarlah hujan menjadi teman dalam kesepianku.

Ku langkahkan kaki perlahan menapak tanah rerumputan hijau yang terlihat berkilau karena air hujan. Langkahku terhenti, aku terduduk. Air mataku kembali menetes. Ku tatap batu hitam berkilau nan mengkilap tertulis nama "Sehun". Dialah jiwaku, separuh nafasku, pujaan hatiku yang kini telah tenang, tertidur dalam damai. Ku selalu berdoa agar dia selalu bahagia di sisi Tuhan. Kekasihku yang sangat tampan, pengertian dan tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanya di hatiku. Ku taruh sebuket bunga mawar putih di atas gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu. Sehun meninggal satu bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Memori itu terlintas begitu saja di otakku.

_**Flashback**_

_**Aku dan Sehun sedang bahagia karena satu minggu lagi kita akan menikah, tertawa bersama sambil naik motor berkeliling kota. Tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan mungilku yang sedang memegang mawar putih. Hangat yang kurasa, aku takkan pernah menyangka bahwa itu pegangan terakhirnya. Truk berkecepatan tinggi menabrak motor kami. Darah mengalir deras di kepala Sehun yang tergeletak lemah disampingku. Mawar putih yang kubawa berubah menjadi bewarna hitam karena darah Sehun yang tercampur oli yang bocor dari motor. Tangan Sehun memegang tanganku erat hingga pendangan hitam muncul.**_

Memori itu seakan menghujam jantungku, betapa sedih dan hancur hidupku kehilangan orang terkasih. Ku ambil satu tangkai mawar putih dari buket bunga itu. Sehuniee, semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Ku pandangi mawar putih yang kubawa. Ku cium harum bunga itu memberi kesejukkan di hatiku.

"**BRAK!"**

ku tatap langit masih mendung. Hujan masih enggan menghentikan kegiatanya. Ku rasa aliran darah keluar dari kepalaku. Darah? Sebanyak inikah?. Kulihat mawar putih yang kugenggam berubah warna menjadi hitam karena darahku dan campuran oli. Orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku. Kutatap sekeliling, truk besar ternyata menabrakku. Kaku tubuhku semuanya sangat sulit untuk digerakan. Nafaskupun tersenggal, pandanganku mulai mengabur. Samar-samar kulihat uluran tangan mendekatiku. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Hangat kini yang kurasa. Ku coba melihat walau bayanganya agak kabur. Sehuniee? Itukah kau?. Dia tersenyum padaku. Sehun, kita akan bersama selamanya. Tidak ada lagi kata sedih, sepi, sendiri. Ku tersenyum manis hingga pandanganku mulai redup dan akhirnya gelap seketika.

FIN


End file.
